Darkmoon Faire (old)
Darkmoon Faire is a traveling fair that showcases the weird and the extraordinary. Often spotted in Elwynn Forest, Mulgore, and Terokkar Forest. Where is the faire? Darkmoon Faire is currently in Mulgore. Introduction A gathering of the exotic from around the world and beyond, Silas Darkmoon has brought together the Darkmoon Faire as a celebration of the wonders and mysteries found in Azeroth. While the Faire spends most of its time in parts unknown, they do stop from time to time in Mulgore, Elwynn Forest and Terokkar Forest. When the faire is on its way, barkers will stop by Orgrimmar, Ironforge and Shattrath City to announce its arrival. It is interesting to note that both the Darkmoon Faire and the traveling show featured in Home Box Office's original series Carnivale are led by diminutive humanoids -- Silas Darkmoon and Edgar "Samson" Leonhardt, respectively. Another source of information about the Faire can be found at the Goblin Workshop's Darkmoon Faire page. Note that the Goblin Workshop web page consistently has the wrong dates posted for the arrival of the faire. Consult the official World of Warcraft Events Calendar for the accurate date. Description thumb|The Darkmoon Faire The Darkmoon Faire is an event that appears in the game (starting in version 1.6). The location of the Faire circulates among three locations starting on the first Friday of each month. The first location of the Faire is in the Eastern Kingdoms in a field in Elwynn Forest (south of Goldshire); The second location is in Kalimdor, it sets up in Mulgore at the base of Thunder Bluff; The final location is in Outland just south of Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest. Setup takes the carnies three days, and the Faire officially starts early that Monday at 4:00 AM server time. Once it is complete, the Faire will remain there for one week. The following month it will appear in the next location. Heralds in Ironforge, Orgrimmar and Shattrath City will announce the arrival of the Faire. The Faire itself is neutral and can be visited by players of either faction regardless of which location it is at. However on a PvP server, while it is in the other faction's area you will be flagged PvP-enabled, so be cautious. Enemy players will be able to attack you anytime, if you are PvP-enabled. * Many exotic vendors travel with Silas Darkmoon, offering adventurers hard-to-find items from the far corners of Azeroth. Patch 2.2.0 updated the inventory of Professor Thaddeus Paleo and Lhara to include items useful to players over level 60. * Players can earn tickets by gathering trade goods for Darkmoon Faire's vendors, which can then be turned in for items and special equipment. * Strange sets of cards have been broken up and scattered across Azeroth. Players who are lucky enough to collect a complete set of these cards can turn them in at the faire to receive epic items. * Cheap booze. 'Nuff said. * Enjoy the opportunity to destroy your friends and foes in small, Dwarven made Tonks with special abilities such as Land mine, Flame Thrower, Machine Gun, and Mana Shield ((New as of 1.10)) * Shoot yourself off with the Darkmoon Cannon! (New as of 1.9) (The Darkmoon Faire is inspired by the real-world Renaissance Faires.) The Tauren Chieftains (L70ETC) Concert To celebrate the 2007 BlizzCon event on August 3rd and 4th, The Tauren Chieftains (aka Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain) made a guest appearance at the new Darkmoon Faire location outside of Shattrath city. At the top of every hour for the duration of BlizzCon, they performed Power of the Horde. http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/us/676238677.htm The concerts are still occuring as of August 12th, and may be a new regular feature of the Darkmoon Faire. Vendors and other NPCs The faire has some vendors and some special NPCs. * Silas Darkmoon (a fancifully dressed gnome), proprietor * Gelvas Grimegate * Sayge (see Sayge's Fortunes) * Professor Thaddeus Paleo * Chronos * Burth Bodyguard of Silas * Flik * Flik's Frog * Jubjub (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) * Kerri Hicks * Lhara * Maxima Blastenheimer * Selina Dourman * Stamp Thunderhorn * Sylannia * Rinling * Yebb Neblegear * Morja (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) Darkmoon Faire Tickets You can earn Darkmoon Faire Tickets by doing repeatable quests. When you have enough tickets, they can be turned in for rewards! You can earn tickets by turning in animal parts and some tradeskill goods. These are repeatable quests, but as your faction with Darkmoon Faire increases, you are no longer able to turn in the lesser ones. *Tickets are soulbound. You cannot trade them. *There are no turn in quests for enchanting, alchemy, herbalism, or tailoring. *As of Patch 1.9, you can turn in the highest level turning items even if you do not have that profession (Rugged Armor Kits, Thorium Widgets, Dense Grinding Stones). *Low level repeatable quests become unavailable when you start gaining reputation with Darkmoon Faire. The highest level quests remain available. Also see: Darkmoon Faire Tickets, for a full list of turn-ins and rewards. Darkmoon Cards Darkmoon Cards are collectible sets of cards. When all eight cards in a set are collected, they form a complete deck, which may be returned to The Darkmoon Faire for an epic trinket. Before the release of the Burning Crusade there were four decks: Warlords, Beasts, Elementals and Portals. The Burning Crusade adds another four decks: Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings. * Warlords Deck → Darkmoon Card: Heroism - Equip: Sometimes heals bearer of 120 to 180 damage when damaging an enemy in melee. * Beasts Deck → Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon - Equip: 2% chance on a successful spellcast to allow 100% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting for 15 sec. * Elementals Deck → Darkmoon Card: Maelstrom - Equip: Chance to strike your melee target with lightning for 200 to 300 Nature damage. * Portals Deck → Darkmoon Card: Twisting Nether - Gives the wearer a 10% chance of being able to resurrect with 20% health and mana. * Furies Deck → Darkmoon Card: Vengeance - +51 Stamina; Equip: You have a 10% chance when hit by an attack or harmful spell to deal 95 to 115 holy damage to your attacker. * Storms Deck → Darkmoon Card: Wrath - Equip: Each time one of your direct damage attacks does not critically strike, you gain 17 critical strike rating and 17 spell critical strike rating for the next 10 sec. This effect is consumed when you deal a critical strike. (Stacks up to 20 times) * Blessings Deck → Darkmoon Card: Crusade - Equip: Each time you deal melee damage to an opponent, you gain 6 attack power for the next 10 sec., stacking up to 20 times. Each time you land a harmful spell on an opponent, you gain 8 spell damage for the next 10 sec., stacking up to 10 times. * Lunacy Deck → Darkmoon Card: Madness - +51 Stamina; Equip: Each time you land a killing blow on an enemy, you gain the Power of Madness. Neither the individual cards nor the decks are bind on pickup, and a character of any level can create a Deck. The trinkets you get from turning in a deck is, however, bind on pickup, and has a 60 level requirement for the pre-BC decks and a 70 level requirement for the BC ones. The cards themselves drop from high level mobs of different zones. The Two, Three and Four of each deck drop from various humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The Five, Six, Seven and Eight of each deck only drop from elite humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The cards from the Lunacy, Storms, Furies and Blessings drop from Outland mobs, and the Aces drop from any level 70 dungeon boss. The Pre-BC Aces only drop from specific bosses: * Ace of Warlords - King Gordok, Dire Maul North * Ace of Beasts - The Beast, Upper Blackrock Spire * Ace of Portals - Darkmaster Gandling, Scholomance * Ace of Elementals - Various Elemental Bosses: Lord Incendius, BRD; Hydrospawn, Dire Maul East; The Windreaver, Silithus; Baron Charr, Un'Goro Crater; Princess Tempestria, Winterspring; Avalancion, Azshara (Last four only present during Elemental Invasions) * See Also: Darkmoon Cards Darkmoon Buffs If you go to the fortune seeking Gnoll, Sayge, he will tell you your fortune by giving you a strong buff and a small note. You can receive a new buff only after at least two hours and if your buff has run out. The buff he gives you depends on what you answer to his questions. See the Guide to Answering Sayge. Darkmoon Faire Reputation All players begin at 0/3000 Neutral with the Darkmoon Faire. You cannot be "at war" with the Faire. The primary method of increasing reputation with the Darkmoon Faire is by turning items for tickets. Each turn-in increases Darkmoon Faire reputation by 250, but once your reputation passes a certain number, you can no longer turn in those items. For example, after gaining 440 reputation with the Darkmoon Faire, you can no longer do the Small Furry Paw turn-in. You will have to move on to the next highest level item. Turn-ins become available as a character advances in level, so it is possible for a low to mid level player to gain enough reputation that he or she can no longer turn in any items until leveling up. The max-level turn-ins will always be available. Upon gaining reputation partway into Friendly (exact number needed), turn-ins will no longer provide reputation gains. The quests will be replaced with the "More" version (Thorium Widget will be replaced with Quest:More Thorium Widgets quest for example). These quests reward the same amount of tickets, but zero reputation. Upon hitting this reputation level, the Darkmoon Faire NPCs gossip text changes. Another other method of increasing your reputation past this point is by the quest "The Darkmoon Faire." The Horde and Alliance versions are available to both races, and are not mutually exclusive, although it will be difficult for an Alliance member to get the Horde quest, and vice versa. This quest is not repeatable, and most players will have done it before hitting this point in their reputation anyway. The next method of continuing to gain Darkmoon Faire reputation is the quest "Your Fortune Awaits You...". Four of the possible twenty-nine fortunes offered by Sayge start this quest. They have players seek a chest in The Deadmines, The Wailing Caverns, Palemane Rock, or Eastvale Logging Camp. These quests reward 75 reputation each, (as well as the contents of the chest) and they can be repeated, provided you are able to get the fortune again. Because of the long cooldown on Sayge's fortunes, the approximate 14% chance to get one of these fortunes, and the fact that the Faire is only around for a week out of each month (including both Horde and Alliance locations), increasing your reputation in this way is very slow work. The final method is by turning in a deck of Darkmoon Cards. Each deck increases reputation by 350. There is no known benefit to becoming Honored with the Darkmoon Faire, beyond a 10% discount on the food, drink, special items, and the already cheap beer, although at the reputation level at which turn-ins stop giving reputation, Silas Darkmoon hints at rewards for those who continue to earn reputation. On 08/08/2007 Tombom Undead Priest from Cho'gall US reached max exalted. This is possibly the first character to reach exalted with Darkmoon and he has confirmed that there are no known new benefits from this level of reputation. Tips and Links * Are you a Night Elf that would like to see the Faire, but you have no idea where Elwynn Forest is, let alone how to get there? See "Travel from Darnassus to Ironforge or Stormwind" on the Travel Guide page! (or here) * The Darkmoon Faire opens between 5:30~5:40 am realm time on the Monday and closes between 5:30~5:40 am realm time on the last day. * The Blacksmith reward turnin IS properly "Coarse Weightstone" * Note: There are no Wolves in the Badlands unless one comes along with a Hunter but the Coyotes of various types drop the tails. * At higher levels, one of the more common drops to farm to get Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets is Glowing Scorpid Blood. This has an approximately 25% drop rate from the various Stonelash Scorpids in Silithus (which translates to ca. 2,400 kills for 600 Glowing Scorpid Blood), as well as from Scorpids in Blasted Lands and Burning Steppes. You can turn in 10 Glowing Scorpid Blood for 20 Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets, so with a bit of effort and time you can get enough to obtain the prizes you want. See also: * Darkmoon Faire Guide (Goblin Workshop) (Note: Faire dates are not accurate on this site.) * Darkmoon Faire Guide at Book of Warcraft * World of Warcraft Events Calendar for the accurate date of the Faire's arrival Category:Events Darkmoon Faire